


Твой фанат

by ho_ra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comic Book Artist!Steve, First Meetings, M/M, Secret Identity, Smutless Identity Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: Коллеги Стива устроили костюмную вечеринку в честь выхода новой серии комиксов - "Мстители". Но Стив точно не ожидал, что ему так понравится общаться с неизвестным гостем в костюме Железного человека.





	Твой фанат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fan of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511233) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



\- Капитан Америка, значит? - Стив поднял взгляд. Незнакомый мужчина стоял прямо перед ним, но по костюму было несложно понять, кого из "Мстителей" он хотел изобразить.  
Друзья и коллеги настояли на костюмной вечеринке в честь Стива, начавшего художником, иллюстрировавшим истории других авторов, и теперь выпускавшего собственную серию комиксов, которая, к тому же стала бестселлером. Пригласили инвесторов, коллег и всех, кто захотел бы прийти - из-за большего числа гостей получилось громкое мероприятие, чего никто не ожидал.  
А Стив не ожидал, что буквально все будут в восторге от "Мстителей". История стала настолько популярной, что его уже попросили выпустить спин-офф для каждого из персонажей.  
Многие пришли в костюмах Мстителей, включая самого Стива. Он попросил друзей одеться в костюмы тех персонажей, которых он создавал на основе их же характеров. Сам Стив, конечно же, был одет в костюм Капитана Америка.  
\- Что? А, ты про костюм. Ну да, - пробормотал Стив. Он должен был быть на вечеринке, но там было слишком много всего, и поэтому, найдя тихую комнату, устроился там с любимым журналом, который нашелся там же, на столе.  
Стив на самом деле не очень хорошо разбирался в науке. Именно поэтому он взял "Futura". Больше знаний о науке поможет ему создавать комикс, мысли о котором он вынашивал последние несколько лет.  
Научные журналы помогли Стиву узнать об одном из величайших умов современности, о человеке по имени Тони Старк. Стив не собирался создавать Железного человека на основе гения. Ну, по меньшей мере, намеренно. Но Стив знал, что его увлечение сыграло свою роль. Официально они даже не знакомы, хотя Стив посмотрел огромное количество выступлений и практически все видео с ним, доступные онлайн.  
К счастью, если бы Стива спросили о Тони Старке, он бы отговорился научным исследованием для персонажа.  
\- Тебе идет, - сказал незнакомец в костюме Железного человека. - Ты разве не должен веселиться, вместо того, чтобы читать в углу?  
\- Технически я не в углу, - пробормотал Стив, вздохнув, - но ты прав, мне нужно общаться с фанами.  
\- Матерь божья, ты, что, правда Стив Роджерс? - воскликнул мужчина, и Стив не удержался от улыбки - он любил общаться с фанатами.  
\- Ну да, это я, - ответил Стив.  
\- Я думал, ты... пониже, - сказал незнакомец, - и, ну, не такой накаченный. Думал, выглядишь как человек, который целый день рисует, а не тягает железо в качалке.  
\- Я... прошу прощения?  
\- Да нет! Не пойми меня неправильно, ты просто не похож на того, кого я представлял, - быстро ответил мужчина. И добавил, заметив журнал в руках Стива, который тот закрыл и собирался положить обратно на стол, - что ты читаешь?  
\- "Futura". Я художник, а не ученый. Здесь есть научные теории и идеи, - объяснил Стив, стараясь не показать сильного увлечения. - Просто, когда работаю над чеи-нибудь, имеющем отношение к науке, хочу, чтобы звучало правдоподобно. Я много из него почерпнул, - Стив поднял журнал, чтобы было видно обложку. - Тони Старк настоящий гений. У него самые потрясающие идеи. Слышал когда-нибудь о нем?  
\- Немного, - ответил мужчина, - я занимаюсь наукой.  
\- Тогда ты, наверное, знаешь, насколько он умен, - сказал Стив, зная, что должно быть улыбается как идиот.  
Он передал мужчине журнал, и тот перелистал несколько страниц.  
\- Я его большой поклонник. Знаешь, он ведь даже вдохновил меня на создание Железного человека.  
\- Неужели? - удивился мужчина, - никогда бы не подумал.  
\- Да. Хотя я не стал вдаваться в подробное описание его бэкграунда в Мстителях, но,.. - Стив подошел ближе, и понизил голос до шепота. И почему он доверяет незнакомцу? Стиву просто понравилось с ним общаться. - Это пока секрет, но некоторые Мстители получат отдельные спин-оффы и Железный человек первый в списке.  
\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы узнать, что ты для него припас, - ответил мужчина. Стив услышал в его голосе веселье. - Значит, тебе интересно все, о чем пишут в этом журнале? Иногда мне кажется, что он довольно скучный. В конце концов, авторы пишут для ученых, а это не всегда интересно.  
\- Все, о чем рассказывает Тони Старк, интересно, - поспешно ответил Стив, краснея. - То есть, конечно, попадаются немного сухие статьи. Хаммер, кажется, только и делает, что копирует все у Старка, но при этом у него не выходит ничего хорошего... И некоторым авторам не мешало бы улучшить свой стиль. Не у всех получается объяснять сложную науку, о которой рассказывают ученые. Если обычный читатель откроет некоторые статьи, то, вероятно всего, мало что поймет. Такое уже было со мной, когда я купил свой первый номер "Futura". Да к тому же не все авторы статьей могут передавать научные теории в правильном ключе...  
\- Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, кто вообще редактирует эти статьи, - хмыкнул мужчина.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Стив, - я даже заметил пару ошибок, только исходя из того, что читаю журнал уже... хм, три года. Когда пишут ученые, язык суховат, но информацию представляют хорошо.  
\- Что ты думаешь по поводу идеи Старка о возобновляемой энергии? - видно собеседнику нравилось, что кто-то разделяет интерес к науке, пусть даже в виде чтении научны журналов.  
\- Хороша в теории, но реактор большого размера может вызвать проблемы - на случай взрыва, уничтожит целый город, если я правильно понимаю, - сказал Стив. - Возобновляемая энергия всегда была конечной целью, но если была бы возможность как-нибудь сжать реактор до меньшего размера... да выход энергии сократится, но и размах потенциальной опасности тоже.  
\- Дуговой реактор Старка питает броню Железного человека, - понял мужчина.  
\- Уменьшенная версия нечто похожего... ну да, - ответил Стив, пожав плечами. - Неплохо, правда? Старк может подать на меня в суд?  
\- Отличная мысль, - сказал мужчина, не обращая внимания на Стива, - небольшой дуговой реактор. Больше компрессии и более высокая концентрация... - Не думаю, что Старка это волнует, - ответил он Стиву, - это ведь бесплатная реклама.  
\- Не уверен... Он мой кумир и я не хочу портить с ним отношения, - Стив вообще не был уверен, что у него когда-нибудь появится возможность обсудить науку с кем-то вот так. Немногие были настолько искренне увлечены, следя за научным прогрессом. Стив хотел увидеться с этим мужчиной еще раз.  
Стив застыл, услышав визг фанатки. Пора привыкнуть, что у него столько поклонников. Через несколько секунд он будет окружен.  
\- Похоже, нам придется закончить наш разговор, - хмыкнул собеседник.  
\- Я должен был знать, что и тут будет небезопасно, - извиняясь, взглянул на него Стив, - может, увидимся позже?  
\- Отлично, - ответил мужчина, - и я точно знаю, где тебя искать.  
Когда фанаты уже почти оттеснили Стива от его собеседника, он осознал, что забыл узнать самое важное.  
\- Постой, как тебя зовут?  
Как можно так сглупить? У Стива давно ни с кем не было вот такого легкого разговора. И проблема в том, что столько людей были одеты как персонажи "Мстителей", что он потерял своего Железного человека из виду. Стив оглянулся и расстроился, бросив поиски. В конце концов, он был окружен фанатами и вряд ли сможет сдвинуться с места в ближайшее время.  
Когда спустя почти два часа Стив познакомился со всеми поклонниками, сфотографировался с каждым и раздал им автографы, вечеринка уже подходила к концу.  
\- Здесь был парень в крутом костюме Железного человека, - сказал Стив, надеясь, что Клинт услышал скрытый вопрос.  
\- Уже ушел, - ответил друг и Стива внутри что-то оборвалось. Шансы встретить этого незнакомца еще раз были, как минимум, почти равны нулю.  
\- Я даже не узнал его имя, - пробормотал Стив, вздохнув, - и лица не видел...  
\- Тогда тебе повезло, что он просил тебе это передать, - ответил Клинт, протягивая Стиву номер "Futura". Точно, он ведь отдал его мужчине в костюме Железного человека. - Ему понравился костюм?  
\- Что? Мой? Не знаю,.. - пожал плечами Стив, с улыбкой разглядывая обложку. Тони Старк был умным и симпатичным одновременно - определенно самая любимая обложка Стива, - мы обсуждали науку.  
\- Ты рассказал ему о свое фанатской влюбленности? Потому что мне показалось, что у него фанатская влюбленность в тебя, - засмеялся Клинт. - Он все ходил и у всех спрашивал про тебя, пока не наткнулся на меня. Даже появился соблазн сказать, что я тут не работаю, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он продолжит поиски... Похоже, это парень по-настоящему хотел, чтобы журнал попал в руки именно к тебе. Хотя ты бы мог позволить сам себе купить, он стоит всего несколько долларов.  
Стив пролистал несколько страниц, гадая, почему мужчина в костюме Железного человека так сильно хотел, чтобы журнал получил именно он.  
И застыл, открыв первую страницу со статьей о Тони Старке.  
"Ужин в пятницу? Я за тобой заеду" - было написано от руки, и чуть ниже номер телефона.  
И сразу под ним неровным почерком несколько слов, от которых сердце Стива пропустило удар - эту подпись он узнал сразу:  
"Тони Старк, Железный человек".

fin


End file.
